


Ransom Makes the Man

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe being kidnapped wasn't the worst thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ransom Makes the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of suholiday

Slivers of sunlight streamed in from the boarded up window, revealing the heavy dust floating around the room. There was a smell too, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Mold or stagnant water – a putrid smell that made him want to throw up. But the ambiance of the room was the least of his worries at the moment. Not after what he had been through.

It had been a rough morning for Byun Baekhyun. So rough he was pretty sure the dry cleaners couldn’t salvage his new suit. What a shame. Another unfortunate chapter in the history of everyman Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun liked to think of himself as just another hardworking citizen. He went to school, tried to get good grades, and then went into the family business like a hardworking filial son. When he wanted sympathy he played the “I am like everyone else” card – but his good friend Chanyeol was usually there to remind him that was utter rubbish.

Chanyeol would lecture Baekhyun that the average citizen was not gifted a Mercedes when they turned sixteen or an all-expenses paid apartment when they went off to school; not to mention anything he wanted was handed to him as long as he whined for long enough. Baekhyun usually responded by mocking his tall and awkward friend before searching for another angle that would gain sympathy.

That was probably the issue, he sighed. That was probably the entire reason he was sitting in this filthy room, a gag over his mouth, his hands and feet tied tightly together. It was because everyone failed to see that he wasn’t just a rich kid, he was like everyone else. A man of the people. With a really nice, really dirty suit.

***

“I don’t think I can do it.” Suho paced back and forth, wringing his hands nervously.

“Hyung, you have to.” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he could keep this up. It had been a half an hour of watching Suho fidget and pace and look like a lost kid trying to play grown-up.

“But I didn’t want to kidnap him in the first place!” Suho stamped his foot down, not unlike a three year old child throwing a fit would do.

“Yeah, well, your Dad did and this is your test.” Kyungsoo’s confidence in Suho had taken a sharp decline since that morning. It had been a simple enough test, or at least Kyungsoo thought so. Yet Suho had been practically inept at everything he was tasked with.

“What if I don’t want to be a gangster?” Suho knew it was a ridiculous question. He didn’t really have a choice. He was the only child of one of Seoul’s top gangsters – Kim Soo Man AKA Midas- he didn’t have a chance of doing anything else with his life.

“Then tell your Dad to hand everything over to me.” Kyungsoo replied with a straight face. Kyungsoo, a short young man with big eyes and a constant scowl, was the son of a gangster as well. But his Father was not a boss, more like a small time crook. Kyungsoo in fact already outranked his own Father in the criminal empire, a position he gained with sheer ruthlessness and an uncanny ability to know who to side with when crap hit the fan.

Suho ran his hand through his messy brown hair. He was a handsome man of twenty four, thin with well-defined features. He could have been a model had he been tall enough, which he wasn’t. In fact his height was his Achilles hell. No one brought it up, at least not to his face. There were plenty of comments behind his back though, especially coming from the large number of people in his Father’s organization that saw him as a pushover and failure.

“Ha funny.” Suho pounded a fist to his chest once then twice, trying to psych himself up. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“That a boy, Hyung. Just try to be scary.” Kyungsoo guessed Suho would come off like a frightened kitten.

***

Baekhyun struggled with the ties on his hands, trying to remember how people escaped these things in the movies. Then the door opened. He froze and pretended to be asleep. The door closed followed by the shuffling of feet.

Baekhyun stiffened, closing his eyes tightly.

“I know you are awake.” A voice, a deep menacing voice, taunted him.

Baekhyun snapped his eyes open, deciding he would face his kidnapper like a man. In the low light he could only make out the silhouette of a man. He wanted a closer look and his gag to be removed so he could give Mr. Kidnapper a piece of his mind. Baekhyun mumbled awkwardly until the man stepped closer, pushing the gag down.

He was a younger man probably not much older than Baekhyun. He was handsome – were gangsters supposed to be this handsome? Baekhyun ignored his internal dialog and started to lay into the man “Yah! Do you see this suit! Ruined, absolutely ruined! You are going to pay for this or-“

“Do you want me to cut your hands off?” The man cocked his head to the side, staying calm amid Baekhyun’s rant. He certainly had nice eyes. And nice cheekbones. But that was beside the point Baekhyun reminded himself. Now was not the time to be admiring his kidnapper’s good looks. Though he was very good looking. Really nice.

“N…no.” Baekhyun swallowed.

“Good. You are smarter than you look.”

“Hey! I will have you know I graduated from Yon-” Baekhyun was silenced yet again, this time because the man leaned forward, slamming his hand into the concrete wall.

“Do you know what you are going to do?” The man smiled slightly, a chill ran down Baekhyun’s spine. Baekhyun shook his head, gulping. He didn’t want to admit it but this guy was scary.

“You are going to call your Dad and tell him that if he doesn’t cough up one billion won I am going to send you to him in pieces.”

Before Baekhyun could protest he found himself nodding. Yes Mr. Gangster, whatever you say Mr. Gangster.

“Good boy.” The man reached forward and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair. He pulled his hand back quickly, looking like his gesture had shocked him. “I will be back with the phone.” He pushed the gag back into Baekhyun’s mouth roughly, standing up and taking his leave.

Baekhyun watched the man saunter out the door, his stride confident, at ease. For the first time in his life, Baekhyun felt terribly afraid.

***

The phone was shoved in his face. For a moment Baekhyun considered screaming into it, not asking for the money – but then he saw his glare. The gangster, whoever he was, looked very scary and very angry.

“Dad, um, you need to send these guys one billion won or they are going to cut my perfect hands off!” Baekhyun shouted into the phone.

“Tell him he has until tomorrow at noon.” The gangster instructed, Baekhyun complied.

“Good, now that was easy, wasn’t it.” The gangster hung up the phone, reaching over he ruffled Baekhyun’s hair again. Once again he recoiled at his actions, shocked.

“You seem to really like my hair.” Baekhyun spoke without thinking, again. He flinched, guessing he would be hit for such a comment.

“I would like it better in…pieces!” The man scowled, standing up and quickly leaving the room.  
Baekhyun held his breathe as the man left. He was sure he had done something wrong, making the intimidating gangster that much more intimidating.

 

***

 

“What does his Father do?” Suho took a bite of his sandwich, leaning back in his chair. He was sitting with Kyungsoo at the warehouse, standing watch over their kidnap victim. Suho had been told who to kidnap but he hadn’t really been told why. As in what type of money the kid’s family had or what they did.

“They own Byun Electronics.” Kyungsoo answered, his mouth full of his turkey club.

“As in the big conglomerate?!” Suho was amazed.

“Yeah, as in the big conglomerate.” Kyungsoo confirmed the fact, “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I just noticed he is kind of…”

Kyungsoo jolted up from his chair, holding his hands up in front of him he practically shouted “Hyung – you don’t like him, DO YOU?”

Suho was the type to fall in love easily. Too easily. He had once fallen in love with a taxi driver because he had been particularly kind to him during a half an hour commute. Then there was that waiter that one time who left a big impression by knowing Suho’s favorite meal, oh and not to mention the loan shark that his Dad had been working with. All such crushes ended in terrible heartbreak for Suho.

“Well, he has nice hands.” Suho nodded, as if he was agreeing with himself.

“You have to be kidding me! You kidnapped him! And you have known him for less than a day!” Kyungsoo wanted to smack the nonsense out of his friend, but knew better than to hit his boss’s son.

“Romeo and Juliet fell in love at first sight.” Suho reminded Kyungsoo.

“Seriously hyung. I don’t know what I am going to do with you.” Kyungsoo slumped back down in his chair. It was hard to work with someone like Suho, especially in the crime business.

 

***

 

Baekhyun was still considering if he could make a daring escape, maybe with a few punches thrown and ending in a daring car chase. He probably could, if he was some kind of action hero – not a regular person, not everyman Byun Baekhyun.

The door opened again, Baekhyun tensed for a moment. It was the handsome gangster again. He really was very handsome, making it even more of a shame that he had chosen a life of crime.

“You aren’t thinking of escaping, are you?” The man approached, his voice low and threatening.

Baekhyun started to wonder if he had a thing for threatening guys. But that was wrong – completely wrong. “Um- no!” He squeaked as the gangster knelt down in front of him.

“If you try anything I will have to…” The gangster sucked in a breath, Baekhyun could almost swear he faltered for a moment before he continued “Send you to your Father in pieces.”

“I don’t like that idea so you don’t have to worry.” Baekhyun answered quickly. He could smell the gangster’s cologne, it was a nice smell, sort of upbeat and light for a ruthless criminal.

“Good.” The gangster nodded his head for a moment, then looked around the room, “It isn’t as if you could escape, I have this place surrounded by a dozen of my men.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun said quietly, imagining being gunned down as he crawled through a window.

“You know I won’t hesitate to shoot you myself if you try anything.” Suho growled, though the thought of ever having to shoot anyone made him feel utterly inhumane and awful.

Baekhyun was sweating, scared, terrified at having to deal with such a man. He imagined this horrible criminal had probably killed a dozen men just like him, poor everyday guys who had been kidnapped for a few dollars (he could practically hear Chanyeol in his head exclaiming that he wasn’t being held for “a couple of dollars!”).  
“I..yes, sir.” Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly, hoping the man would go away. He did, Baekhyun hearing his receding footsteps and the door closing behind him. He opened his eyes after he was alone again, his breathing heavy. What a scary man. But so nice looking.

 

***

 

“Perhaps I should have this be my last assignment.” Suho mused, Kyungsoo rolling his eyes.

“Your Father is not going to let you go so easily.” Kyungsoo reminded him. He was expecting this day to come sooner rather than later, a time when Suho would realize he couldn’t live up to the role of a gangster.

“I know.” Suho sighed. He was pacing, dragging his feet as he walked back and forth in the warehouse. Baekhyun, his first kidnap victim, was securely locked in a room at the far end of the building.

Kyungsoo went back to cleaning his pistol, trying his best to focus on the task and hand and not his employer’s conflicted son. And then Suho started to speak again.

“Do you think he is afraid of the dark?”

“You really have to be joking, Hyung.” Kyungsoo put his pistol down and stood up, approaching Suho he glared, “Are you seriously worried he is afraid in there?”

“Well, wouldn’t you be?” Suho asked, unsure of why Kyungsoo would think his statement so ridiculous.

“No.” Kyungsoo answered firmly.

“I would be.” Suho admitted, “I can’t help but think he might be a bit scared.”

“Hyung, if you are going to act like a fool you should decide if it is a momentary madness or something else.” Kyungsoo was starting to grow very, terribly tired of the way Suho was acting.

“Momentary?” Suho looked thoughtful “As in I could just start being nice? For good? Now?”

“If you want your Dad to be disappointed, yes.” Kyungsoo reminded him.

“Hm. I suppose.” Suho started thinking that perhaps he could disappoint his Dad. Besides, the dark was scary. He didn’t want that handsome kidnap victim to be terrified alone in the dark. That wouldn’t be very nice.

“Listen, I don’t want to be the one to say this, but you don’t seem all that interested in this kidnapping aside from making sure our victim is well fed, has light, and is interested in dating you. Hyung, this may just be your revelation.” Kyungsoo could have said it a lot more bluntly, cruelly, but he still liked Suho for all his failings as a gangster.

“Revelation?” Suho smiled slightly, “I like that word.”

 

***

 

Baekhyun was thirsty. He guessed he had been held prisoner for at least half a day. The sun had set, he was in pitch darkness now. He had given up struggling with the ties that bound him. He was certain his Dad would send money soon and he would be able to walk free- to the dry cleaners to try to salvage his suit of course.

He jumped when the door creaked open. Bracing himself, Baekhyun strained to see who was coming into the room. He did not have to struggle to see in the dark for long, a portable lamp was turned on.

It was the scary gangster, holding a green camping lamp, a glass in his hand. Was he going to make him drink poison? Baekhyun started to panic at the thought.

“I thought you might be thirsty. And I am not sure how you feel about the dark, but I hate it.” The gangster took a seat next to Baekhyun, setting the lamp in the middle of the room.

“Is that poison?!” Baekhyun squeaked.

“Um, no. I would never poison anyone!” Suho looked alarmed that Baekhyun could even think such a thing.

“Really? You can kidnap people though.” Baekhyun pointed out the obvious.

Suho sighed, “Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of had to kidnap you to prove something to my Dad.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun stared at the man. He really was the handsome sort. “So you don’t normally kidnap people?”

“Kidnap? No. This is my first time.” Suho held the cup up to Baekhyun’s mouth “Now drink. I am sure you are thirsty.”  
Baekhyun reluctantly took a sip. It was water, ice cold water, and it tasted great.

“You seemed so mean earlier. You really scared me.” Baekhyun was surprised when Suho put the cup down and then sat next to him, leaning against the wall as if he intended to stay.

“Did I?” Suho seemed proud “I mean, usually the other guys make fun of me because I am not very intimidating.”

“I was scared. Really scared.” Baekhyun thought it was pretty adorable that this gangster was so worried about how terrifying he was. “Hey, so if you don’t usually kidnap people, and you seem like a nice guy, what are you doing working as a gangster?”

“My Dad is one. An important boss, I kind of have to do this.” Suho looked over at Baekhyun, admiring how cute he was. It was really a shame.

“Have you tried talking to him?” Baekhyun was wondering why he suddenly was offering up advice to his kidnapper. Perhaps it was because this man seemed like an every man, much like Baekhyun. A man trying to make it in the world, work hard for his money even if he didn’t like his job.

“No…there is no use.” Suho looked sad. “He wouldn’t let me leave even if I wanted to.”

“What if I could get you a job? You know, working for me?” Baekhyun decided he most definitely had lost his mind being locked in this room for the day. Or he was just being kind, like a regular guy, looking out for one of his own.

“Really?!” Suho’s face lit up “Doing what?”

“What are you good at? Other than gang stuff?”

“Well, I am not really good at being a gangster.”

“Oh. Are there any subjects you liked in school?” Baekhyun decided this would be the best question to understand what this handsome piece of gangster may be good at.

“I really enjoyed accounting when I was in school.” Suho thought back to his accounting classes. He had loved learning about accounting theory, the way transactions were recorded carefully, and the science behind double entry.

“Great, I could hire you for that. Entry level of course. Don’t think of it as a favor either. I am just an every man, trying to help out all the other guys like me.” Baekhyun felt proud that he had managed to offer a way out for this handsome, fine piece of gangster.

“Wow. I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Suho reached over, and to Baekhyun’s shock, pulled him into a tight hug. Baekhyun should have been offended, but he didn’t mind. Because this gangster smelled wonderful. His cologne was something else.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Baekhyun blurted it out before he could compute why it may be another horribly wrong thing to ask his kidnapper this.

“No…do you?” Suho felt his heart pounding. Could this really be happening?

“No. Do you think maybe after this is all over we could go on a date or something?” Baekhyun asked, feeling himself blush.

“Hell yes! I mean, I thought you were cute since I first saw you but thought it might be kind of awkward if I said anything on account of the fact I kidnapped you.” Suho felt like his day had finally come. Why, after so many years, was everything falling into place at once? This must be his lucky day.

“Oh wow. I would love to go on a date with you.” Baekhyun grinned. Another victory for every man Byun Baekhyun.

 

***

Kyungsoo practically shoved Suho into his Father’s office, giving him a thumbs up as he closed the door behind him.

“Son, what a nice surprise.” Midas AKA Kim Soo Man, smiled at his son. He was sitting behind his enormous desk, shelves of books behind him. His office looked like that of a lawyer, not at all that of a crime boss. He had often told Suho that a gangster had to be a cultivated man, and should try with all his might to appear more intelligent than those who were under them.

“Hey, Dad…um...the kidnapping went well.” Suho sputtered out as he took a seat in one of the small leather chairs opposite his Father. His Father never failed to intimidate him.

“That is what I heard. Are you prepared to pick up the money from the drop?” His Father asked, tenting his fingers in a gesture that made him look more intimidating.

“Yes, of course.” Suho paused, staring at his Dad. He really didn’t want to say anything, Kyungsoo had lectured him on what the fallout could be and it frightened him. But he felt like he had to, face the consequences and give it a shot.

“Is there something else you need to discuss?” Midas raised an eyebrow, wondering why his son was sitting there looking lost and scared and confused.

“I…Dad. I think I found another job.” Suho sat up tall, trying to brace himself for an angry outburst or a book being hurled at his head. He was shocked when neither occurred, his Father sitting still and absolutely silent.

Panicked, Suho began to ramble, “That guy I kidnapped offered me a job and well, I want to take it. He is a really nice guy, I kind of like him too. I just…I…we both know I am not that good at being a gangster and I thought maybe I could try something else. I would keep all our secrets of course and well Kyungsoo would be a better future boss and I am sorry Dad really I am sorry please don’t hate me.”

“Suho?” Midas spoke carefully.

“Yes, Dad?” Suho gulped, still afraid.

“I was hoping you would realize this someday. I tried to give you a chance, but I think we both know your heart isn’t in it. Enjoy your new job son.”

Suho leapt from his seat, rounding the desk he hugged his father. His Father looked surprised as he wasn’t really the hugging type, he awkwardly patted Suho on the back until he broke the embrace.

“Can I go tell Kyungsoo?” Suho asked, knowing his friend would be delighted.

“Yes, go tell him son.” Midas watched as Suho neared the door. Before Suho could open it Midas spoke “And son, if you ever tell anyone about what your Father does I won’t hesitate to cut your hands off.”

“I know Dad. See that is what makes you a better gangster than me. I could never do that. Thanks again!” Suho opened the door, shutting it quickly.

Midas stared at the door for a few seconds before picking up his phone. He dialed the number he called often, leaning back in his chair and waited for his friend to pick up on the other line.

“Did it work?!” The voice asked from the other end of the phone, anticipating his answer.

“Beautifully. It appears your son already offered him a job and my son was more than happy to accept. It sounds like they may just date too.” Midas chuckled.

“Yes! I told my wife it would work!” Baekhyun’s father gloated on the other end of the line, fist pumping briefly “It is about time Baekhyun settled down and got that nonsense out of his head about being some kind of man of the people.”

“It appears that this entire kidnapping was mutually beneficial” Midas had scoffed at the idea originally. Mr. Byun had suggested it over a golf game. The two men were old friends, very well aware of what each did for a living but keeping work separate from their friendship. Which was why it was so odd that Mr. Byun wanted Midas to arrange his son’s kidnapping. To knock some sense into him, Mr. Byun had said. Midas had immediately considered how such an event may benefit him as well – it may be just what his own son needed to figure out the gangster life wasn’t for him.  
“I will have someone drop the money at the location.” Mr. Byun sounded ecstatic “And fetch my son while I am at it.”

“Byun..” Midas said quietly into the receiver.

“Yes, old friend?”

“If your son breaks my son’s heart I won’t hesitate to-“

“I know, I know. Cut him into pieces. Hey, thanks again. I really appreciate it.” Mr. Byun hung up, leaving Midas to cradle the phone, smiling slightly to himself.


End file.
